late night patrol
by Supernatural-Lover
Summary: buffy and angel go on patrol together and encounter a new pack of vampires


A/N: This is my very first story, so bear with me. I like reviews, so if you have the extra time, do one for me. My stories will be about supernatural things, if you've ever seen Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel, (which come from Joss Whedons brilliant mind) I'll be writing about them a lot, because I think buffy and angel are the ultimate couple! I also do a lot of poetry. Enjoy!  
  
Buffy: late night patrol  
  
It was night. Actually, it always seemed like night to Buffy. She lived in the night. It hunted her like she hunted vampires. Stalking and creeping up when you least expected it, the night was her adversary. But, in a way, it also protected her. It sheltered her from the too sunny days and as always, there was angel.  
  
Angel. Her vampire with a soul. He was different. They were perfect together. He was 214, she only 17, but that didn't matter.  
  
Just as she came to this thought, he stepped from the trees into the cemetery. She felt him there, and turned around. He greeted her with a soft kiss, and she smiled. "Hi." "Hi." He answered. "Listen, Giles has some word on a new pack of vamps in town. He wanted me to find you and take you to the library." Buffy frowned. Why did all of her time with angel somehow tie into slaying? "Ok. Lead the way. I'm so tired I can hardly think strait." Buffy hid her feelings, as she did so often, and told herself that their personal relationship could wait for another time. Angel turned around and headed toward the school. Buffy wished that he would take her hand, but he didn't look at her. His leather duster brushed against the grass, his steps long and confident. Buffy felt very small in comparison. She was in her workout clothes, as she so often was during patrol. A stake was tucked into her sweatpants, another in her sock. You can never be too prepared, she thought.  
  
A vampire jumped suddenly from behind an abandoned crypt, and kicked buffy down. She fell hard, landing on top of a gravestone that smacked her back and knocked the wind out of her lungs. As she got her bearings, she saw that another 2 vamps had ambushed and were circling angel. She saw that he had vamped out in preparation for the attack.  
  
Without another look, buffy dove at the feet of her vamp, who had a scar across one side of his cheek and we wearing a suit of cheap leather. He fell under her assault, and she rolled to the side to avoid his booted feet. She whipped a stake out and dispatched him quickly through the heart. Then she went to help angel.  
  
He was holding his own, although he looked like he was beginning to tire. His attackers were both female, with dyed blonde hair and the same leather suit as Buffy's vamp had on. Buffy slammed a kick into the closest vamp's kidneys, and she stumbled backward, swinging at buffy's head with her fists. Buffy dodged her easily. She kicked the vamp again, this time to the side of the head, and she fell. As Buffy moved in to stake her, the vamp grabbed her by the hair and brought her neck close to her fangs. Buffy struggled, but could not break free. "Angel!" she cried. But he was also fighting and could not help her. "At last I will get to taste the slayer." The vampire cackled. "Yeah, well, I think I'd be too spicy for you." Buffy retored. She slammed her head backward into the vampire's nose and heard a satisfying crunch of bone. Releasing her grip, the vamp fell over, and buffy staked her. She heard another burst of dust, and turned to find that angel had staked his opponent as well. "Are you ok?" he called. "Yeah. Peachy." She answered. "did you see where they came from?" She held her hand to her side, feeling bruises where the first vamp had caused her to fall on the gravestone. "No, but there probably aren't anymore of them." Angel walked over to her. "They seemed organized. Did you see how they were all wearing that leather stuff?" she asked. "Yeah. Maybe that's the gang that Giles wanted to tell you about." "Maybe. But if they were, they are of the past tense now." She quipped. A sudden pain in her rib cage made Buffy remember her bruises and she winced. "Buffy, are you hurt?" angel asked, concern evident in his voice. "Yea, but not bad. It'll pass." She said, her hand pressed tight to her side. She took a wobbly step, then another, but couldn't go any farther and collapsed on the damp grass. She let a groan escape her lips. "I think I broke some ribs. That'll take care of my dance party fun with willow tonight." Angel knelt down beside her and wrapped her in his arms. She nestled her head against his shoulder and he picked her up. "I hate being the damsel." She said playfully. "Sometimes you need rescuing." Angel said, just as playfully. "that's what I'm here for." He looked at her with his dark eyes and she knew suddenly that her ribs didn't hurt anymore. He dipped his head to kiss her and she knew that she loved him. 


End file.
